Many types of cables, such as RCA (Radio Corporation of America) cables, are used to electrically and/or optically connect components. For example, RCA cables are commonly used to connect peripheral devices to televisions and/or computers. Cables are commonly terminated in connectors that are specifically designed for connection to receptacles, also referred to as jacks or ports. The ports may be constructed in any of a number of ways. For example, a port may be mounted behind a housing panel, mounted within a housing, or be an integral part of a housing. Irrespective of its precise structure and location, these ports are typically intended to receive a connector of a specific type via a male-female type connection. If, after a connector is seated in a port, the connector and/or cable is bumped or otherwise subjected to a force and/or vibration, the connector may be accidentally disconnected from the corresponding jack. Such inadvertent disconnection of a connector from a port can result in inconvenience, power loss, and/or loss of data.